The other side of the Story
by GinnyNevilleLuna1029384756
Summary: This is a story about what happens at Hogwarts while Harry Ron and Hermione are gone. Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter one**

**Neville awoke with a jerk, as he and a shadow were transported from Neville's bed onto wet, cold grass.**

**"Get up," murmurred Augusta Longbottom.**

**"Gram, where are we?" Neville asked groggily. His grandmother didn't answer, but he recognized the area; he was being led toward the Burrow. That was where his friends Ron and Ginny lived. Mrs. Longbottom approached the door and knocked, and the door opened a crack. A young voice, belonging to a girl, said, "Who's there?"**

**"Augusta and Neville Longbottom." The old witch responded firmly. The voice dropped to a whisper;**

**"Angelina Johnson's idea for the name of the DA?" She squeaked.**

**This time, Neville answered. "The Anti-Umbridge League." The door opened wider, and Ginny Weasley stood in the doorway, her face tearstained and her hair in a messy bun. She was wearing a golden gown that was stained with mud. Ginny pointed the kitchen out to Mrs. Longbottom before shakily leading Neville up to her room. Luna Lovegood was waiting there, dark blonde hair spread out over Ginny's bed as she bounced a tennis ball against the wall. She was laying upside-down, which was not unusual. She did, however, look... not as weird as usual. Luna hopped up when she saw Ginny and Neville, and the three huddled together for a moment, not only for warmth, but as if being squished together might stop all of the horrible things that were going on. They broke apart, Luna settling herself back on the bed, Neville on Ginny's desk chair, and Ginny lying on the floor.**

**"We were at Bill and Fleur's wedding," Ginny began. "When Kingsley's patronus came and told us that Scrimgeour is dead, and there was a big panic. Ron, Hermione and Harry disapparated. Harry accidentally told me that they are going off to try and defeat you-know-who, but I'm sure that there's more to it. They keep telling mum that there's a job that Dumbledore left them to do, and that the only ones who can know about it are Ron and Hermione and Harry." Neville and Luna glanced at each other, and the latter spoke.**

**"So we're alone at Hogwarts this year?" Nobody answered, because the door banged open. Mrs. Weasley, Mr Lovegood, and Mrs. Longbottom all came bustling in, followed by Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin. The only one smiling was Tonks, who was grinning at Ginny. **_**Honestly,**_** thought Neville. **_**Tonks would take Ginny as her own daughter-or sister even- if Mrs. Weasley weren't here.**_

**"I guess you kids will need to answer some questions." Mrs. Weasley said in a high voice. Neville resisted the temptation to object to being called a kid- he had been an adult for two days now. "First of all- how are we going to explain to the death eaters or whoever comes that Ron ran off with Harry Potter, the most wanted man in the world?"**

**"We've bewitched the ghoul in the attic. It has red hair now and is covered in red blotches. We'll tell anybody who comes that he's Ron with Splatterghoit." Ginny had obviously been told the plan a thousand times. Mrs. Weasley nodded.**

**"Okay, Neville, Luna, it's time for you to leave now. We'll see you at King's Cross." Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny, Neville, and Luna stood up and started downstairs. "Don't go outside," Mrs. Weasley called after them. Luna and her father apparated out of the kitchen first.**

**"Did it seem like Luna was a little... less looney tonight?" Neville asked Ginny quietly as his Gram and Mrs. Weasley exchanged hugs. Ginny, however, laughed.**

**"No, she's still the same Looney Lovegood we all love and cherish." That was Ginny's response to anything wierd Luna did. Something suddenly sparked in Neville's mind. **_**No, Neville. You can't fall in love. That's the heroe's job... You've got to focus on your N.E.W.T.s...**_** But, all night, his thoughts kept straying to Luna...**

**"Don't lose Trevor!" Gram shouted over the crowd. "Don't fail your N.E.W.T.s! Don't disgrace me! And don't forget that you're your father's son and I'm proud of you." She said the last thing so quietly that Neville thought he had imagined it. He climbed onto the train and joined Luna and Ginny in a compartment. Stowing their luggage in the overhead carrier because he was the only one who could reach it, he listened to Ginny and Luna's conversation about the importance of each subject.**

**"Now," Luna confided. "I don't think that Herbology is the most important thing unless you are planning on teaching it when you're older or something, like Neville-"**

**"Though it's inordinary, there is a chance that you may become stranded with no wand or food and you want to find edible plants," Ginny crossed her arms. The conversation went on like this for an hour.**

**"Hey," Neville said suddenly. "Shouldn't the trolley be coming around soon? I'm starved."**

**"Me too, I wonder where she is." Ginny glanced out the door of the compartment when it slid open, and in came the last three students any Hogwarts student wanted to meet on the train with no supervision.**

**"Well, looks like all that's left of Dumbledore's army is Weasle-bee's sister, Looney Lovegood, and Longbottom." Malfoy smirked as his companions, Crabbe and Goyle, grunted. Apparently, when you're as evil and klutzy as them, a grunt is all you can manage for a laugh. Neville copied Malfoy's smirk. Big mistake. In one moment, Crabbe and Goyle were pinning Neville to his seat, Luna's wand was at Malfoy's neck, and Ginny was pointing her wand directly at Crabbe's throat.**

**"Father-copyrighted-that-smirk!" Malfoy was now wrestling Luna. Ginny had stunned Crabbe and was now fighting with Goyle, who was showing no mercy. Unfortunately, at that precise moment, Professor Snape walked into the compartment. He nodded, unstunning Crabbe and sending the Slytherins back to their compartment. He left the compartment wordlessly. Ginny sat down next to Luna, and the three of them sat in silence until they burst out laughing...**

**"Copyrighted that smirk? Oh please!" Ginny clutched her stomach as the other two added comments and laughter. **_**Somehow,**_** Neville thought, **_**I know that we will make this an okay year.**_


	2. Hogwarts has Changed

**A/N Reviews make me happy:) Ok, if anybody has any questions or ideas, feel free to tell me. Also, I need ideas for chapter titles...**

**Chapter two**

**When the train reached a stop at the castle, death eaters were waiting for them. One grabbed Neville and Ginny, another grabbed Luna and a third year. The students were dragged up to the castle, and they were not released until they reached the great hall. Neville was set down gently, but Ginny was thrown to the ground. Neville helped her up, and her eyes were wide and she was shaking.**

_"_**Do you know who that was, Neville? That was **_**Amycus Carrow**_**. You know, the death eat-"**

**"But what's he doing here?" Neville interrupted. Apparently he did it too loudly and too angrily, because someone slapped him across the face.**

**"Oh, **_**sorry**_**," Alecto Carrow said in an innocent tone that deceived nobody. She headed up to the staff table. Both Ginny and Neville were left in the doorway, mouths open and eyes almost popping out of their sockets. Snape was sitting at the headmaster's seat. It was bad enough that Dumbledore had died, but him being replaced by **_**Snape**_**? Seamus Finnagan popped up between Ginny and Neville, bringing them back to Earth.**

**"Shall we try to find a spot to sit at, or will we be eating on the ground?" Seamus joked. Finding a spot actually wasn't very hard, because all of the tables only had about a third of the students they normally had. All of the tables, that is, except for the Slytherin table, because there were no muggle-borns in Slytherin. The wooden doors opened, and Professor McGonagall swept gracefully into the**

**room. A crowd of about six or seven first years trotted behind her, and a couple of minutes later, that group became a group of Slytherins. The hall became greatly disturbed at this, except for the Slytherins. Neville noticed a first year had burst into tears, not knowing what their offense had been. Neville nudged Ginny, who had stayed quite quiet, and they stood up and followed the lead of the Slytherins- after a moment, the whole hall was applauding. Snape stood up and uttered one word.**

**"Eat." The food that appeared in front of them looked as delicious as usual, but Neville wasn't hungry.**

**"So, Seamus, where's Dean?" Ginny apparently was uninterested in her food as well. Seamus' face darkened, and he put his face in his hands. He mumbled something about 'blood status' but it was garbled.**

**"Huh?" Ginny said softly, scooting closer to him. Seamus lifted his head and said,**

**"He couldn't prove his blood status. He's on the run." Neville and Ginny gasped. Neville knew that all of the muggle-borns were in terrible danger. Ginny obviously knew that too, and she squeezed Seamus's hand tightly. Snape stood up once more and the hall went silent.**

**"I have a few announcements. First of all, we have two new professors. Taking the place of Professor Burbage, who resigned two months ago, will be Professor Alecto Carrow. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be her brother, Professor Amycus Carrow. Also, they will be in charge of all discipline at this school. All teachers must refer to the Carrows if they have any trouble with students. Madame Pomfrey has resigned as well. That is almost all. The Head Boy and Girl are Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. The Quidditch Captains for the year are Draco Malfoy for Slytherin, Ginevra Weasley for Gryffindor,"-Neville felt Ginny straighten up a bit more- "Morag McDougal for Ravenclaw, and Zacharias Smith for Hufflepuff. That is all. Schedules will be distributed at breakfast tomorrow. Go to bed." Neville stood up and helped Ginny up. He doubted that much sleep would be gotten in his dorm room, seeing as Dean, Ron, and Harry were all gone. But he forced a smile as he walked, one arm around Ginny and the other on Seamus's shoulder, up to the common room. Ginny rested her head on Neville's shoulder, and Neville could smell the flowery scent of her hair. As students congratulated her on becoming Quidditch Captain, Neville was furiously thinking that with the Carrows and Snape in charge, this may be the best memory that may come from this year.**

**A/N You read it, now please review it!**


	3. Dark Arts and a Dilemma

**Chapter Three**

**Sleep, as predicted, did not come. Without Ron and Dean snoring, and Harry mumbling in his sleep, it was too quiet. Neville got dressed quickly and met Ginny in the common room.**

**"I didn't get any sleep. I'm too used to snoring and sleep-talking." Neville said as they ventured out the portrait hole.**

**"All of the girls in my dormitory are muggle-borns! I'm the only one in my room!" Ginny's eyes were bloodshot, as were Neville's, he suspected. Lavender Brown flounced up with Parvati trailing after her.**

**"We are the only ones in our room too," She said to Ginny. "You can be in our room." Ginny grinned and said "okay, thanks," as they arrived in the Great Hall. Neville sat down on a bench facing the Ravenclaw table. He saw Luna talking to Padma Patil, who obviously wasn't enjoying it. When breakfast had ended, schedules were passed out. As soon as every student got their schedule, there was an instant cry of...**

**"Professor McGonagoll? I didn't sign up for Muggle Studies... Or Defense Against the Dark Arts..." Neville glanced at McGonagoll quizzically over the top of his schedule. She gritted her teeth and said,**

"**Both of those classes are now… **_**mandatory.**_**" **_**Oh, man.**_** Thought Neville. **_**This won't be good.**_** The first class on his list was Defense Against the Dark Arts. He stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Luna smiled at him and said in her singsongy voice,**

"**Hello Neville. Apparently there is a Wrackspurt permanently infested in Snape's mind, because everybody got Muggle Studies and-."**

"**Yeah, they're mandatory now." Neville interrupted. She shrugged.**

"**Did you know that Amycus and Alecto Carrow are actually Vampires, like Scrimgeour?" Neville bit back a laugh.**

"**Um, Luna, I seriously doubt that Scrimgeour was ever a vampire."**

"**Oh, no, he was, daddy almost printed a story about it in the Quibbler," Luna argued as students began piling out of the hall. "Scrimgeour stopped him, though, because he didn't want people to know the truth." She put the magazine she had been reading sideways back in her bag and skipped off to her first class. Neville followed Seamus to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Neville took a seat near the back. Amycus told the class to find a seat. Lavender and Parvati walked in last, and they looked absolutely horrified. The only two seats left were on opposite sides of the room.**

"**Sit down," hissed Seamus. He grabbed Lavender's arm and yanked her into the chair next to him. Parvati tried to get to the other seat, but Amycus stood up.**

"**We will be studying the Cruciatus curse today, and Miss Patil is going to demonstrate for us." There was a bang as Seamus, Lavender and Neville stood up. Seamus was first to speak.**

"**Are you crazy?!" Seamus yelled. "You're going to do an illegal curse on a student?" Everybody looked surprised at Seamus, including himself. He blushed and sat back down. So did Lavender. But Neville remained standing.**

"**Yes, actually, I am, but not on Miss Patil. Longbottom, Patil, sit down." They sat down, shaking. Then Carrow moved his wand so quickly that the students didn't see it. "Crucio!" There was a scream and Seamus was on the floor, writhing around. He seemed to be screaming "Lander! Lander!" The bell rang. The students filed out until the only students in the room were Neville and Seamus. Neville helped Seamus up and he half carried him to the hospital wing. He almost ran into Luna and Ginny. The hospital wing was empty, all the beds and Madame Pomfrey and everything…**

"**Oh! That would make sense now!" Luna cried. Neville and Ginny asked at the same time, "What would?"**

"**The reason that Blibbering Humdingers are never spotted in the evening is-."**

"**Luna! Focus! What are we supposed to do with no hospital wing?" Ginny yelled exasperatedly.**

"**Why did you come looking for the hospital wing?" Neville asked the girls curiously. Luna held up her left hand. The back of it was bleeding. She wiped the blood away and revealed that the words "I will not speak nonsense" were engraved in her hand. Neville almost dropped Seamus.**

"**They're using Umbridge's quill?" Ginny started down the hallway.**

"**We'll read up on healing spells. Meanwhile, while we have free period, you guys are going to be late for Muggle Studies, where we just came from." This would be a difficult year if detentions and punishments included torture. Seamus felt better and they started down the hallway.**


End file.
